What Lies Within
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Response to a challenge. Includes multiple pairings such as Edge/Nattie and Randy/Beth Phoenix . Oneshot.


**A/N: So I found a challenge yesterday on LJ called "Listening Fics." It's pretty easy and a lot of fun. What you do is listen to four songs. For each song, you write a oneshot. Dialogue is not allowed, and the fics should not be more than a couple of paragraphs long. It's really fun and challenging.**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**

"**Always Love"**

_Written to "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden _

**Pairing: Chris Jericho/Trish Stratus**

The blonde haired Canadian smiled a sad kind of smile as he exited Trish's dressing room, not quite sure what to make of what had just happened. He had just poured his heart and soul out to the object of his affection in a matter of minutes. Of course Trish and been shocked, and rather than responding to Chris' claims that he loved her and that he would always love her even if she didn't feel the same, she had demanded that he leave.

In all of her life, she had only been in a couple of relationships, and they had either never gotten off the ground or had ended badly. So the roses, the chocolates, and the little love notes that Chris would leave always surprised her. She hadn't meant to push him away, she really hadn't. Sighing, the blonde beauty mentally scolded herself. It must have taken a lot of courage for Chris to confess his feelings to her.

Knowing that Chris would always be there for her, and would always love her, warmed her heart a bit. And in time, she was sure that she would open up to him. It would just take some time.

* * *

"**Tear It Down"**

_Written to "FMLYHM" by Seether_

**Pairing: Edge/Nattie **

He growled, his lips attacking the blonde's neck as he slammed harder into her, plunging as deep as he could. The woman beneath him moaned her cries even louder than they had been just a few seconds ago. She reached up to tug on the long hair of her lover, grabbing a fistful, and yanked as hard as she could.

They both lived for moments like this. Just months earlier, Nattie broke off the relationship. She said she couldn't deal with the constant bullshit that her lover put her through. He'd taken so much away from her, demanded so much of her time, and she had complied. But never being allowed to see her family and her friends took a toll on her after a while, and she became miserable.

Edge wasn't the kind of man to leave without a fight, either. The day she kicked him out of her apartment, they'd slept together. Nattie knew from that first time that it would happen again and it had. Edge hated her (he'd told her so repeatedly) for breaking his heart and ruining his life and she felt the same intense hate for him. Yet they couldn't stay away from each other. He always showed up at her apartment, she always told him to leave, and the end result was, well…she was never happy afterwards.

But she _needed _this; needed it the same way that a heroin addict needed his next fix.

* * *

"**Dangerous Seduction"**

_Written to "Maneater" by Hall and Oates_

**Pairing: Edge/Katie Lea**

He had been entranced by the British beauty ever since he first laid eyes on her. There was something about her that just drew her to him. Katie Lea was a very mysterious woman, and that only added to the lust Edge felt for her. He wanted to know her inside and out and learn all the secrets that she held.

But she never spoke to him. Sometimes, they'd bump into each other backstage and she'd manage a small, wry smile, but no words were ever exchanged. It infuriated the Canadian because he was used to getting anything and anyone he wanted. He was the Rated R Superstar—women practically threw themselves at him on a daily basis. Katie was, essentially, the female version of him. She always had a guy around her, but nothing serious ever became of these dalliances.

She mesmerized him. Edge knew that she was probably a very dangerous woman, but it only added to her appeal. He _craved _her, but he kept these feelings secret. When the time was right, he would strike, like a cheetah, and claim her for his own.

And she would _love _it.

* * *

"**Fight It"**

_Written to "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin _

**Pairing: Randy Orton/Beth Phoenix**

Beth stood in the middle of the street, motionless, as debris rained down all around her. Her mind was telling her to move, telling her to run, yet she was frozen in her place. She'd feared this for some time now, but never actually thought it would come true. Her worst fears had been confirmed when she'd heard the news that morning. All residents of Buffalo were being told to evacuate, immediately, before the bombs reached the city. If Beth closed her eyes, she could remember it perfectly. She'd spent the night at Randy's, since it was his weekend off, and the two of them had caught a movie. The next morning, she woke up to find that New York was being bombed by terrorists.

A tear slipped from her cheek as she thought about her family. With everyone being deported to underground bomb shelters throughout the country, there was a strong possibility that she'd never see them again. Her little sister was supposed to start high school tomorrow. What would become of all of them? Would they survive this attack, or would they fall victim to a cruel act of terrorism? Beth didn't think she'd ever been so scared in her life.

At that exact moment, as if on cue, a hand squeezed hers tightly, yanking her forward. Surprised, Beth looked up to realize that the person who had grabbed her was Randy, and instantly she felt better. A bit, anyway. Being with Randy always seemed to reassure her, and in terms of the current situation, it was nice to know that she wasn't alone, that if she went down, she would have Randy with her.

* * *


End file.
